


Reason to Fight

by darknessfalls1321



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessfalls1321/pseuds/darknessfalls1321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after the hallway scene and when Audrey’s at her apt in 3x11, “Last Goodbyes”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason to Fight

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So yeah. Here I am with another follow-up to 3x11. I really did <3 this episode. Honestly, I had no plans to write anymore and I really afford the time to BUT I was blown away by the reviews/faves/alerts on here and tumblr. Thank You!! I mean y’all might not think reviews mean much to an author but they meant the world to me. They also motivated me to write this piece. Credit goes to Leddy17 on ff.net for her request, which prompted me to follow through on an idea I had brewing. Not my best work but I wanted to finish it before 3x12 aired. Also if you haven’t check out “Still Here” by ShaneVansen on AO3. Awesome missing scene from “Last Goodbyes.”

Audrey searched Nathan’s face for some sign of doubt but could not find any. She didn’t want Nathan to be her missed opportunity. But from what he was saying and the look on his face, she knew they were both on the same page for the first time since their missed dinner months ago. She squeezed his hand and smiled as she nodded her head.

“I got something for you,” Nathan told her as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a familiar envelope and gave it to her. 

Audrey reluctantly pulled her hand away from Nathan’s to take the envelope from him. She looked at him quizzically as she opened it. “The Shire Theater Murder mystery?” Audrey shook her head as she stared at the tickets. Even knowing she should fight her fate, a part of her knew there was still a chance she would disappear. “Nathan I told you, I can’t. I may be,” Audrey struggled to find the right word. “Away.”

Nathan smiled at her gently. “I know that you think you’re going away but I know that we’ll figure this out. Somehow,” He shrugged. “So these tickets are for you so that you can take me out. Think of it as a motivator. Something to remind you that you have a date coming up that you can’t miss.” 

Nathan looked down at his hands as he said that last part, nervous that he had assumed too much. 

Audrey’s heart broke at the fear of rejection Nathan was giving off. Of course she wanted to go on this date with him and only him. But at the same time she didn’t want to disappoint him. At the same time he was right. If she was going to fight then she needed to start adopting his positive attitude towards all of this. His faith in her, in them was enough for her. Tearing her eyes away from the tickets she reached over to hold his hand again. She waited until he looked at her. 

She grinned at him as she spoke. “I’ll pick you up at 6 and do me favor and wear that vest for me.” 

Nathan couldn’t stop the smile that broke out at her words. “It’s a date.”

Nathan squeezed her hand once more before letting go and standing up. “Come on. I know just the thing you need after a long day. Pancakes.”

Audrey let out a bark of laughter amused that despite the heaviness of everything going on and the big step they just took, he knew just the thing to make her relax.

“That sounds perfect. And we have just enough time before Claire comes over to go over the notes from today’s interview. If there are no emergencies, you can join us.” Audrey replied as she gently bumped his shoulder. 

“Sounds great.” Nathan nodded. “Thank you by the way.” 

Audrey looked at him quizzically as they walked down the hallway, unsure of what he could be talking about.

“For cushioning my head with my jacket. I know it wasn’t there before.” He clarified.

Audrey smiled. “Well, you didn’t look too comfortable with your forehead on the table.”

Nathan grinned back as they turned the corner. “I’m just glad…”

That was all Nathan was able to get out before he ran into a woman and almost knocked her backwards. His quick reflexes allowed him to recover quickly and catch the woman before she could fall over completely. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t see you there….” Nathan began to apologize before trailing off as he saw who he ran into. “Jordan.”

Jordan’s head shot up at the sound of his voice. Looking behind him, she saw Audrey and immediately stiffened. “You have got to be kidding me.”

Brushing his hands off, Jordan shot them both a glare before directing her words to Nathan. “You better watch where you’re going, Chief,” she spit out before pushing past them both. 

Audrey moved to the side to let her by but Jordan didn’t give Nathan much of a choice as she knocked his shoulder as she pushed past him.

Glancing back, Nathan released a sigh as he turned back to Audrey and gave her a tight smile. “How about those pancakes?”

Audrey wanted nothing more than to go with Nathan but there was something she had to do first. 

“I just remembered I left my notepad in my friend’s room. Why don’t you get us a table and I will be right there. Promise.”

“Okay…” Nathan drawled, watching her skeptically as she turned around and ran back the way they came, which just happened to be where Jordan had headed.

“Jordan!” Audrey called out to the woman in black when she caught sight of her. “Hold on a minute.”

Jordan reluctantly slowed down and crossed her arms as she turned around and waited for Audrey to catch up. “What do you want?”

“I need you to deliver a message,” Audrey said as she stopped in front her. “It’s for you and the rest of the Guard. Stay the hell away from Nathan.”

“Excuse me?!” Jordan returned as she narrowed her eyes at Audrey.

Audrey leaned forward making sure Jordan could see how serious she was being. “You heard me. If anything happens to Nathan, if he gets so much as a mysterious papercut, you’ll regret it. I’m not looking for a fight because I already have one but if you mess with him or any of my friends, I’ll bring the fight to you. Barn or no barn. I’ll find a way. That’s a promise.”

Not giving her a chance to respond, Audrey turned around and walked away leaving Jordan speechless.

It had been a long day but she was thankful for it. She wasn’t going to roll over and just disappear into a barn. She was going to fight this just like Will Brady would. 

For now though, she was going to enjoy a stack of pancakes and spend some time with Nathan while she could. Then she was going to figure out how to beat the skinwalker and the barn. And then, well, then she had a date.


End file.
